Court McGee vs. Dominique Steele
The first round began. McGee immediately jabs the body and lands a right dropping Steele, got the back and threw him down, had both hooks. Only ten seconds in. He's working for the choke. Steele defending well. The home Utah crowd going nuts. McGee got the choke in as a neck crank actually, working hard for it. Steele fighting it valiantly. McGee adjusting. Steele turns to guard, McGee scrambles up and defends a double. He stuffs it to the clinch. McGee knees the body. Steele breaks with a right. 3:00. Crowd roaring. McGee jabs the body. "Set it up, touch him!" Crowd chants Utah. 2:00. Pace has slowed. "Chin down, elbows in!" Steele lands a right and a left hurting McGee, stuffs a single landing a right and a knee to the body, clinch. McGee breaks away. 1:00. Steele jabs the body. Steele lands a left and another and hurt McGee, McGee had landed a counter right as well, Steele stuffs a single to the clinch. 30. McGee works a double. 15. Steele cut by the right eye. McGee knees the leg twice. R1 ends, 10-9 McGee, great round. McGee's corner asks for jabs, says it was working. R2 began. McGee lands a jab. He blocks a high kick. Steele lands a hard counter left. Steele jabs the body. He lands a right to the body. McGee lands a right, eats a right getting hurt, clinch, 4:00. Steele works a double. McGee stuffs it. Steele knees the leg. McGee works a double. He switches to a single. Stuffed. 3:00. McGee knees the body a few times. He goes back to that single. Steele breaks landing a right hook. Court jabs the body eating a counter right. Steele lands a right, stuffs a single. Court shoots a good double, works hard and gets it, crowd roars. Steele explodes up to the clinch. "Elbow!" Court works a single. Court knees the head. And leg. Chant of Utah. Court works hard on a double. Steele defending well. 1:00 as he stuffs it. Court knees the body, works another double. Steele lands a left elbow. 35. Steele stuffs it. Court knees the leg. Steele lands a right elbow, eats one, defends a double. Steele stuffs it, 10. Court works another, R2 ends, 10-9 Court but close, nothing special. "Dom when you're boxing him you're lighting his ass up, let your hands go. First round was his, second round was close. We need this round." They tell Court, "Chin down hands up, get him against the cage, combinations, you hear me?" They want this round too. R3 began. Court lands a slapping high kick. They trade a jab simultaneously. Steele lands a hard right elbow. Court lands a jab. Court lands a great body kick. Steele lands a hard left, stuffs a single landing another left, breaks with a right elbow. 4:00. "Tie him up!" Steele lands a right uppercut and a left, clinch. Court works a double. Steele stuffs it. Court knees the leg twice. 3:00. Court works a double hard. Crowd chanting McGee. Stuffed. Court knees the leg twice. He works a double. Steele left elbow to the body. Court completes the double but Steele pops up and defends another. Steele breathing deeply. Court switches to a single. 2:00. Ref breaks 'em up tells 'em hands up. Court cut by the right eye. Court defends a double and stuffs it to the clinch. Steele lands a left. They trade a knee each to the body. 1:00. Steele misses a spinning elbow. Court works a double. 30. Steele stuffs it, knees the body twice, 15. Court lands a right elbow, works a double. Stuffed. R3 ends, 10-9 McGee IMO, 30-27 McGee. Two 29-28s, UD. They shake hands and hug. "Conor McGregor you don't have nothing on me in Salt Lake City." Calls the crowd absolutely incredible. Said his two little boys were watching him live. "Hopefully what I do makes them proud. That's all I got." Sobs.